Moonage Daydreamer (TATA)
"Moonage Daydreamer" is the fifth episode of the first season of Time And Time Again and the fifth episode overall. Synopsis After re-aligning with her friends Rose Water Opal and Cuprite, Afghanite realizes she bit off far more than she can chew. Story Afghanite entered White Diamond’s tent slowly observing each of her surrounding in detail, tent was mostly empty aside for a large throne like seat. In the seat sat White Diamond herself, high pointed hair that veered towards her left side, she wore a cloak which was white much like her skin. She had piercing grey eyes that seemed to stare into Afghanite’s soul. “You have arrived, finally.” White Diamond spoke her tone a bit aggressive but also a bit of unforeseen kindness. “You called me,” The next few words rolled painfully off her tongue, “My diamond.” She gulped before looking back trying to make all her nerves fade. Just today, in the future she’d spoken to this Gem, this Gem wanted to use her and make her do Homeworld’s bidding. White Diamond peered down at Afghanite who’d tensed up more than before, “You need not fear me dear Afghanite.” She laughed, “I only called you to offer my congratulations, your plans worked perfectly. There is no way we will not win this war.” There it was, that plan again and the thing she and her friends supposedly did. Afghanite nodded her head before offering a fake smile, “Thank you my diamond.” The words are like acid, she hated thanking the gem before her more than anything else. White Diamond nodded her head, “You are relieved.” She said, “May we speak again in the future Afghanite.” “My pleasure, my diamond.” Afghanite leaved the tent re entering the battlefield. Cuprite had her hands tucked behind her back waiting for her. “I’m so proud of you Afghanite.” She said with a smile. Afghanite blushed, “Thank you Cu.” She said quietly. God she is still so in love she can’t even anymore. Cuprite wrapped her arms around Afghanite securing her friend in a tight hug. Afghanite felt heat rising into her face before collecting herself and hugging her friend back. Cuprite released Afghanited and squeezed her shoulder. “Rose Water Opal is waiting for us.” Cuprite said kindly as she stepped ahead of Afghanite. Afghanite’s mind clicked remembering Rose Water Opal, her boundary that kept her from Cuprite. Afghanite sighed shrugging her shoulders, “Alright.” She said quietly. The walk isn’t long and Cuprite held her hand too. They soon arrive at a hut and Cuprite gestured toward it with excitement, “Here we are.” Cuprite said with excitement, “Home sweet home! Isn’t it nice.” “Indeed it is.” Afghanite replied, she’s relieved the rebels have agreed for a cease fire for the next few days. She had those day to plan a way to reach the future and save her friends. The hut was small and secure no furniture but a few laid out chairs, Rose Water Opal was sitting in a small area in the hut. She’s weaving, not something typically done by Gems but a practice she was indeed taught on Homeworld. “Hello.” Cuprite looked at Rose Water Opal. The Gem simply nods her head, “Hello.” She replied back, “To you too Afghanite.” Afghanite felt a chill run over her. She looked at Rose Water Opal and Cuprite and noticed neither of them had the longing eyes for one another they had in the future. They appeared to simply be comrades, friends at best. She then imagined herself and Cuprite lips touching in perfect sync. Maybe she'll finally have that. Her fantasies were interrupted by Cuprite, “We need to plan another attack.” She said her voice full of determination, “White Diamond told you with our latest prevail the war is impossible to lose, we need to secure the victory.” She added with confidence. Afghanite remembered the voice of the leader of the rebellion drumming in her ears. “You and your trio did something and you don’t know what it is. So because of this, you don’t know how to make up for it or apologize, you can’t fix this. You’ll be forever burdened.” Those words repeated spinning in her head. She felt sick clutching herself tightly. Afghanite began breathing heavily as her heart hammered. “Gana are you alright?” Cuprite asked, her voice filled with concern. That was enough, Afghanite finally had snapped. “NO!” She screamed. Silence surrounded her and Cuprite and Rose Water Opal’s mouths were agape. “I-I’m not ok.” She wiped her eyes, “the three of us we did something and we're wanted a-and you want to do it again?!” She paused looking at her two friends, “I-I can’t believe that. I don’t even know what we did but it hurt a lot of people, I know that much.” Rose Water Opal opened her mouth to speak. “You don't remember what we did?” She asked. “I want to make it up t-to them but I can't.” Afghanite continued trying to stop herself from emotionally breaking down. Cuprite sighed placing a friendly arm on Afghanite, “Gana this is war we can't just make it up to them.” Afghanite felt sick again and all she could do was run. Run, run run. Before collapsing in a ball in the middle of the battle field. Features Characters White Diamond Afghanite Cuprite Rose Water Opal Locations Strawberry Battlefield Gem Hut Trivia * This episode is meant to lead up to a romantic subplot because Amy is shipping trash.